Ferroh
Der Cathar Ferroh war ein Jedi des Alten Ordens, der zur Zeit der Mandalorianischen Kriege lebte und seinem Meister Revan in den Krieg gegen die Mandalorianer folgte. Ferroh verband eine enge Freundschaft mit Malak und Zayne Carrick, der ihn und seine Kameraden aus der Gefangenschaft auf Flashpoint befreit hatte. Biografie Frühe Jahre miniatur|links|Ferrohs Heimkehr. Ferroh stammte ursprünglich vom Planeten Cathar und wuchs dort auf, bis bei ihm die Machtsensitivität festgestellt wurde und er zur Ausbildung dem Jedi-Orden beitrat. Als er im Jahr 3973 VSY schließlich auf seinen Heimatplaneten zurückkehrte, musste er feststellen, dass sein komplettes Volk verschwunden war. Allerdings ließen sich keine Kampfspuren feststellen, alle Gebäude waren intakt, woraufhin republikanische Wissenschaftler eine Massenmigration mit unbekanntem Ziel annahmen. Andere in der Galaxis verstreute Cathar konnten dem angehenden Jedi-Ritter jedoch mitteilen, dass es in der Vergangenheit hin und wieder zu kleineren Übergriffen durch die Mandalorianer gekommen war. Aufgrund des anhaltenden Hasses infolge des Großen Sith-Kriegs war Ferroh daraufhin von der Schuld der Mandalorianer überzeugt.Knights of the Old Republic – Entfesselt!}} Scout-Missionen miniatur|rechts|[[Jarael und Ferroh lernen sich kennen.]] Aus diesem Grund hielt auch Ferroh wie viele andere Jedi zu dieser Zeit die abwartende Haltung des Jedi-Rats angesichts der mandalorianischen Angriffe auf den Äußeren Rand für falsch und unterstützte die von seinem Meister Revan initiierte Bewegung, den Aggressoren entgegenzuwirken. Zusammen mit Revans Freund Alek nahm der Cathar im Jahr 3964 VSY an einigen Scout-Missionen teil, wobei er allerdings während der Schlacht von Suurja in feindliche Gefangenschaft geriet und zur Flashpoint Station gebracht wurde, wo der als sadistisch bekannte Wissenschaftler Demagol Experimente an Jedi durchführte, um deren Verbindung zur Macht zu untersuchen. Als kurze Zeit später die Arkanianerin Jarael – fälschlich für eine Jedi gehalten – im „Wartezimmer“ abgeliefert wurde, erklärte Ferroh ihr die Situation und machte sie mit Alek bekannt, während ihr Meister beim Jedi-Rat erneut auf Widerstand stieß und abermals zum Rückruf seiner Anhänger aufgefordert wurde.Knights of the Old Republic – Stunde der Wahrheit Kurz darauf trafen allerdings der flüchtige Jedi Zayne Carrick, Rohlan Dyre und Marn Hierogryph auf Flashpoint ein, setzten Demagol durch eine List außer Gefecht und initiierten einen Scheinangriff der Republik auf den Außenposten, woraufhin alle Mandalorianer überstürzt die Flucht ergriffen. Überrascht über den plötzlichen Aufbruch ihrer Gegner wurde den gefangenen Jedi die Nachricht ihrer Befreiung überbracht. Kurz vor dem Rückflug nach Coruscant gab Ferroh Zayne sein Lichtschwert zurück, das er während der Aktion verloren hatte, und dankte ihm für die zur Verfügung gestellten Raumanzüge für ihn und seine Kameraden, bevor er den bewusstlosen Demagol übernahm und in ihr Shuttle schaffte. Revanchismus miniatur|links|Ferroh und seine Kameraden spüren die Zerstörung [[Serrocos.]] Nur wenige Wochen später führten die Mandalorianer einen Angriff auf den Planeten Serroco durch, wobei Millionen Lebewesen getötet sowie ein Nachschublager der republikanischen Flotte zerstört wurde. Die massive Erschütterung der Macht infolge des Todes so vieler Lebewesen nahmen Ferroh und seine Kameraden Alek, Cale Berkona und Revan auf Cathar, wo sie zu dieser Zeit einige Untersuchungen anstellten.Knights of the Old Republic – Tage der Furcht Als Alek nach Omonoth aufbrach um Revans Interessen gegenüber Arkoh Adasca zu vertreten, setzten die Revanchisten ihre Ausgrabungen und Forschungen auf Cathar mit eher mäßigem Erfolg fort. Ebenso wie Ferroh war Revan von der Schuld der Mandalorianer am Verschwinden der Einwohner überzeugt, was den Planeten im Gegensatz zu den zerstörten Planeten Serroco und Jebble zu einem guten Beispiel für den Jedi-Rat machte. Nachdem der nun als Malak bekannte Alek Zayne Carrick und seinen Freunden bei der Aufdeckung der Machenschaften des Jedi-Geheimbunds geholfen hatte, konnte er den Rat dazu bewegen, sich selbst auf Cathar ein Bild der Lage zu machen. So trafen auch kurz nach der Rückkehr Malaks Vrook Lamar und einige andere Jedi-Meister ein, denen Revan die unter Zeitdruck gesammelten Ergebnisse präsentierte. Allerdings war Vrook noch immer davon überzeugt, dass die Angriffe der Mandalorianer des Einsatzes der Jedi nicht bedurften und die Revanchisten-Bewegung sich deshalb umgehend aufzulösen hätte. Doch während des Gesprächs war Revans Blick auf eine halb im Boden steckenden Maske gefallen, die er daraufhin aufhob. miniatur|rechts|Malak und Ferroh kämpfen gegen die Phantome. In diesem Moment sah die Gruppe der Jedi eine panische Menge von Cathar auf die Küste zulaufen, die von Mandalorianern unter Blasterfeuer verfolgt wurden. Sofort versuchten die Ritter und Meister die Angreifer aufzuhalten, doch mussten sie beim Kontakt mit ihren Lichtschwertern feststellen, dass es nur Phantome waren, die einfach durch sie hindurch liefen und flogen. Bis die Jedi schließlich realisiert hatten, dass sie eine gemeinschaftliche Macht-Vision erlebten, schrien sie weiterhin die Mandalorianer an, doch keiner reagierte auf ihre Rufe. Als die Menge der Cathar schließlich komplett im seichten Wasser der Küste versammelt war und die Angreifer an der Küste verharrten, erhob eine Mandalorianerin die Stimme, um gegen das weitere Vorgehen des Kommandierenden Cassus Fett gegen die geschlagenen, wehrlosen Cathar zu protestieren. Doch anstatt auf seine Kameradin zu hören gab Fett den Feuerbefehl, womit sowohl die Bevölkerung des Planeten als auch die Mandalorianern gleichermaßen auslöschte. Kurz nachdem die Vision abgeklungen war und die Jedi noch mit der Desorientierung kämpften, reifte vor allem in Revan aber auch in den zurückhaltenden Meistern des Rates die Erkenntnis, wie grausam die Vorgehensweise der Mandalorianer tatsächlich war und auch die Unversehrtheit der Bauwerke auf dem Planeten Zeugnis über die Auslöschung der Spezies geben sollte. Um die protestierende Mandalorianerin zu ehren und ihren Widerstand fortzuführen, legte Revan daraufhin die Maske der Kämpferin an und schwor vor seinen Kameraden und dem Jedi-Rat, diese nicht eher wieder abzulegen, bis die Gerechtigkeit wiederhergestellt und die Mandalorianer besiegt seien. Offizieller Kriegseintritt miniatur|links|Zayne trifft [[Telettoh und Ferroh.]] Nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Coruscant konnten auch die Abgesandten des Rates nicht länger ihre Augen vor der Bedrohung verschließen, da Revan ihnen die versprochenen Beweise doch noch hatte liefern können. Widerwillig und nicht unter Zustimmung aller Ratsmitglieder erlaubte der Jedi-Orden den Kriegseintritt der Revanchisten-Bewegung und ermöglichte somit eine offizielle Zusammenarbeit mit der republikanischen Flotte.Antworten von John Jackson Miller im Message Board von Dark Horse Comics Aus diesem Grund stellte man Malak und Ferroh mit Captain Telettoh und seinem ''Hammerhead''-Kreuzer Testament einen offiziellen Kontakt zur Seite. Während eines Zwischenstopps in der Stadt Gantra Lea auf Wor Tandell trafen Ferroh und Telettoh in einer Menschenmenge auf Zayne Carrick, der inzwischen von allen Vorwürfen freigesprochen worden war. Nachdem der Cathar die beiden anderen Männer miteinander bekannt gemacht hatte, dankte er Zayne erneut für seine Rettung auf Flashpoint und erklärte stolz, dass die Jedi nun offiziell in den Krieg gegen die Mandalorianer eingetreten seien. Dabei erzählte er ihm auch die Ereignisse auf Cathar, was die Jedi durch die Vision erfahren hatten und der Jedi-Rat entsprechend reagieren musste. Anschließend machten sie sich mit Swoops auf den Rückweg zu einem abseits gelegenen Hof, wo Zaynes Gruppe mit der Heiße Aussichten gelandet war und Malak den anderen ebenfalls über die Geschehnisse berichtet hatte. Doch während des Anflugs bemerkten die drei Kampfgeräusche und Blasterschüsse, die von einem eskalierten Streit zwischen Rohlan Dyre und Malak herrührten, wobei letzterer die Beherrschung verloren und den Mandalorianer angegriffen hatte. Während Telettoh und Ferroh ihren Kameraden von Rohlan wegzerrten und ihn beruhigten, wobei der Cathar dieselben Worte benutzte wie die Mandalorianerin gegenüber Cassus Fett, half Zayne dem angeschlagenen Mandalorianer wieder auf die Beine. Nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte, begrüßten sich Malak und Zayne, wobei der Jedi abermals betonte, wie gerne er Jarael für seine Sache rekrutieren würde. Daraufhin beobachteten Ferroh und die anderen Zayne und Jarael bei einem Kuss, der nicht nur Malak überraschte. Allerdings wussten sie nicht, dass Zayne seiner Freundin nur die Gelegenheit geben wollte, selbst über ihr Leben zu entscheiden und nicht zu etwas gezwungen zu werden. Kurze Zeit später kehrten Ferroh, Telettoh und Malak zu ihrem Kreuzer zurück und verließen den Planeten in Richtung mandalorianischer Front. Als kurze Zeit später bekannt wurde, dass der gefangene Demagol aus dem Koma erwacht war, kehrten auch Malak und Ferroh nach Coruscant zurück, um den Prozess gegen den Mandalorianer zu verfolgen. Als diesem jedoch infolge eines Tumults im alten Senatsgebäude von Zayne Carrick und Marn Hierogryph zur Flucht verholfen wurde, leitete Malak persönlich die Suche nach seinem ehemaligen Peiniger, während Ferroh den Luftgleiter der Jedi steuerte. Allerdings wussten die beiden nicht, dass Demagol auf Flashpoint mit Rohlan Dyre die Rollen getauscht hatte und nun dem falschen Mandalorianer der Prozess gemacht werden sollte. Nachdem die Suche auch längere Zeit ohne Erfolg blieb, kehrten die Jedi zur Front zurück.Knights of the Old Republic – Dämon Eigenschaften miniatur|rechts|200px|[[Telettoh und Ferroh halten Malak zurück.]] Wie viele seiner Kameraden in der Revanchisten-Bewegung besaß auch Ferroh eine positive Lebenseinstellung und einen starken Willen. Aus diesem Grund gelang es ihm ebenso wie Malak, die Experimente Demagols mit einem gewissen Galgenhumor wegzustecken und Kraft für die Zukunft zu finden. Dass er für seine Kameraden einstand, hat er nicht nur bei der Sorge um Malak auf Flashpoint bewiesen, sondern auch nach der erschütternden Erkenntnis, dass seine Spezies ohne Spuren verschwunden war. Aufgrund der früheren Erfahrungen mit den Mandalorianern kam er deshalb schnell zu einem Urteil über die Situation und sah seine Sorgen und Befürchtungen im Jahr 3964 VSY schließlich bestätigt. Deshalb gehörte Ferroh auch zu den ersten Jedi, die sich Revan und Malak anschlossen, auch wenn dies vom Jedi-Rat missbilligt wurde. Umso dankbarer war Ferroh deshalb über die Einsicht und Entscheidungen der Meister, nachdem sie Zeugen der Auslöschung der Cathar geworden waren und den Kriegseintritt – wenn auch widerwillig – gestatteten. Da nun auch Gewissheit über den Verbleib seiner Spezies bestand, konnte Ferroh mit Bestimmtheit den Kampf gegen die Mandalorianer aufnehmen, ohne jedoch den Kopf zu verlieren und überlegt vorzugehen. So half er auch dabei, Malak nach dem Kampf mit Rohlan Dyre zu beruhigen, auch wenn er die Reaktion seines Freundes nachvollziehen konnte. Hinter den Kulissen *Der Cathar erschien erstmals als Nebenfigur in den Flashpoint-Geschichten im zweiten Sonderband der Knights of the Old Republic-Reihe, ohne jedoch einen Namen zu bekommen. Trotz eines weiteren Kurzauftritts in Tage der Furcht nahm Ferroh erst in der englischen Ausgabe 42 eine größere Rolle ein und bekam neben einer Hintergrundgeschichte auch einen offiziellen Namen. *Der Name Ferroh könnte vom lateinischen Wort für Eisen, „ferrum“, abgeleitet sein. *Auf einen Rechenfehler hinsichtlich des Zeitpunkts der Schlacht von Cathar meinte Autor John Jackson Miller, dass sich Ferroh selbst vielleicht verrechnet habe, der Fehler aber möglicherweise in der TPB-Ausgabe korrigiert würde.Antwort von John Jackson Miller im Message Board von TheForce.net Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Stunde der Wahrheit *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Tage der Furcht *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Entfesselt! *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Dämon Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Cathar Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Revaniter en:Ferroh es:Ferroh Kategorie:Legends